Late Nights and Noisy Interruptions
by poopontoast123
Summary: Neji and Sakura finally get to spend some alone time together, but of course it isn't too long before they're rudely interrupted. [NejiSaku]


**Late Nights and Noisy Interruptions**

**By: poopontoast123**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

----------

The young couple lay on the couch silently staring at the blazing fire. The room glowed as the flames flickered, casting long shadows across the walls. Sakura lay with her head in Neji's lap as he absently drew circles along her arm. She yawned and stretched slightly, snuggling back into her comfortable position.

"Mmmm… stop it that tickles."

He ignored her request to stop, as Sakura fidgeted now opening her eyes to look up at her amused husband.

"Neji stop it,"

Not taking heed to her warning, Neji continued his ministrations as he looked down clearly enjoying her squirming. Deciding that smirk needed to be wiped off his face, Sakura sat up suddenly, quickly pressing her lips onto Neji's in a forcible kiss. Translucent orbs widened slightly at his wife's sudden actions. Kissing back soon enough, Neji pulled Sakura up dragging her onto his lap. Parting his mouth to deepen the kiss, he darted his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Sakura. Neji smirked against her lips. She was exactly where he wanted her.

Catching on quickly to what Neji was doing and not about to let him completely take control, Sakura recovered quickly. She moved her tongue to his lips, running along them teasingly. A heated groan escaped his mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Neji braced her by placing his hands on her slim hips. The two continued kissing until they broke for air. Panting, Sakura pressed her body flush against his as she whispered into his ear.

"Neji… I've missed this,"

Her hot breath against the sensitive skin immediately sent a rippling sensation throughout his body as Neji's grip on her tightened.

"Sakura," he growled warningly.

Lowering his head into the crook of her neck, Neji found her pulse, kissing it softly as she leaned into his touch. Lips curving into a smile against her skin Neji planted his mouth on the spot again, this time sucking lightly. Sakura moaned, moving her head to the side to allow him more access. And oh how he loved those noises she made. It pleased him greatly that he could make her feel this way; have her react like this and only to him.

"Mmm... Sakura, I've missed _you_."

Lifting his head from her neck, Neji looked at Sakura taking in her features. Flushed face, huge green eyes that still shone brightly in the partial darkness, her slightly parted lips, and that glazed distant look on her face. Simply put she was beautiful; and all his.

Not holding back anymore, Neji kissed her again. This time roughly as his possessiveness took over. Not breaking the contact Sakura shifted, moving a leg over his side so that she was now straddling him. Petite hands slipped into his shirt as fingers glided across firm muscles. Neji's breath hitched.

The kiss was broken as a low growl escaped his lips. Sakura instead continued her feather light stroking, hands searching until they reached his shoulders, slipping the shirt over his head. Sakura stared at Neji impishly, eyes taking in the wondrous sight before her. Neji, shirtless.

Smiling mischievously at Neji as she undid his hair, Sakura marveled at how soft and silky it felt. Neji in turn lifted her smaller hands away from his hair as he planted a kiss on her fingers, lips making a trail up her arm until they reached the side of her neck. Then, taking her chin gently with his hand, Neji tilted her head so that they were now facing each other. Sakura watched him captivated by his slow graceful movements. Pushing her back onto the couch, Neji climbed on top as he looked down at his delirious beloved.

Sakura's arms found their way up around his neck, pulling his head down so their lips could meet again, as hands roamed her body.

_This is it. How long has it been since-_

Neji's thoughts were interrupted as the baby monitor next to them blared; hysterical shrieking filled the air.

Neji groaned as Sakura sighed.

_So close, we were __**this**__ close..._

"Ugh, not again. Neji it's your turn."

Looking down at his wife in what he thought was an intimidating glare, Neji's face clearly showed his defiance.

"Seems like it's always my turn," he said dryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Ignoring the crying, Neji instead let his eyes drift slowly, longingly, across her body before sweeping his head down to kiss her again. Sakura squealed against his mouth as she resisted, pulling away almost reluctantly. Using her inhuman strength to push the grown man much heavier than her off the couch, Neji looked up in surprise before landing in a heap on the floor.

Sakura growled out menacingly, her temper dangerously flaring.

"Go Neji. NOW."

From his tangled position on the floor, Neji glared as dauntingly up at Sakura as he could. Instead he was met back with her hard glare as she remained completely unfazed; which scared him to say the least. Was that something she might have picked up from being around him so much? Neji looked up hesitantly at Sakura like a child who had just been scolded as the wailing continued to get louder.

Sitting up slowly not daring to face his terrifying wife, Neji brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his pants, making sure to take his time.

"Neji, if you do not get up off your butt and move now, so help me I will-"

As quickly as she had threatened him, Neji was by her side again lips against her ear.

"Sakura, I'll take care of it, calm down. But first, we will finish this. There are consequences to be paid for what you did..."

Sakura's eyes fluttered at the slight rumble of his deep voice so near to her. Forgetting the baby's frantic wailing now, Sakura once again noticed Neji being shirtless and how close the two were. Feeling the heat radiating off his body, she unconsciously leaned toward it. Neji smirked.

"But the baby…"

"Shhh, Sakura the baby can wait." He said, silencing her by placing a finger to lips.

Just then, shrill screaming erupted from the baby monitor; both heads snapped up towards the direction of the noise.

Closing her eyes, as her brows twitched into a frown, Sakura turned her head to slowly face her husband again. He could feel the murderous intent rolling off of her like waves. By the sound of her tone, Sakura was not happy about his earlier distracting.

"_Neji_. You have five seconds to go quiet the baby before I make _you_ start screaming like that."

Not wanting to end his life just then, Neji quickly leaped away from the couch and dashed into the kitchen. There, he found the baby formula, water, a bottle, and prepared the milk faster than by any means possible.

He then ran towards the baby's room and picked up the crying infant. Placing a dot of milk on his palm, Neji tasted it and after seeing it fit to drink, promptly shoved the bottle into the baby's mouth ceasing its crying immediately. Neji sighed in relief as he sat down, rocking the baby slightly.

_Finally._

Finishing the bottle quickly, the little bundle in Neji's arms quieted as its eyes fluttered shut and breathing became slower and shallow. Smiling, Neji softly kissed the tiny newborn's forehead before placing it back into the crib gently.

Closing the door behind him, Neji slowly walked to the living room where he found Sakura sprawled across the couch asleep. He smiled before flopping down next to her exhausted. Neji carefully wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her forehead before he too slowly began to drift off.

It was always the late nights that led up to this…

---------

**Author's Note**: Did that make you _awwww_? 8D Eh, me neither. I think Neji and Sakura would actually be good parents. If they had children. Just kinda in this fic they neglected their baby a bit… but no worries!

Ok well, thanks for reading and please do review! Hope you enjoyed:


End file.
